To the XVerse!
by Knuxfan24
Summary: During a fight Protoman & Bass get caught up in an explosion & are warped to the world of Megaman X!  Rated T for Bass's language  Chapter 6 is up.
1. Future Warp

Disclaimer: If I owned Megaman. Bass & Protoman would have there own games.

Protoman, a person who likes to be alone.

Bass, a violent killer.

Do the two get along? Hell no. At the current moment they had their Arm Cannons (Busters) pointed at each other.

"Just shove off Protojerk." Bass snapped.

Protoman frowned beneath his visor. "& tarnish my reputation?" He asked, "Unlike Timeman, I'm no quitter."

Bass sighed, Protoman was just as bad as Megaman, the blue dweeb. A simple mission, Break into Dr. Light's lab & kidnap Roll to lure Megaman to Skull Castle, has turned into a one on one deathmatch against Mega's "brother". All thanks to Protoman, Bass was actully starting to feel tired, thankfully it seemed as though Protoman was being worn out too. "Just a little more Rapid Fire to the face should finish him off." Bass thought.

Suddenly some strong winds picked up & the area around the two Robot Masters(?) grew almost pitch black.

"Uhh..." Protoman was actully speechless at this strange turn of events.

"OK, What the fuck is going on!" Bass growled.

"Don't look at me." Protoman said, already regaining his calm attitude, "I don't have a Power that can do this."

"I swear if this is Wily he's fucking dead!" Bass snapped.

The winds kept on biting the two for quite a while until their systems eventually went Off-Line for an unknown reason.


	2. Arrival in 21XX

After a long delay I decided to continue my little fic. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: Megaman owned by Capcom. If I owned the fanchise. Protoman & Bass would have their own game.

Protoman finally came to. His circuts had been damaged slightly by what had happened.  
"Ugh..." The red Robot Master prototype groaned, he'd taken some bad bumps in his day, but never been blown up at point blank range. Protoman's view repaired itself, allowing him to see his surrondings, much to his shock & horror, Protoman found the area to be completly different from the one he was just at. "What the hell?" He asked himself while looking around, "Did that explosion teleport me or something?" Protoman scanned the area & noticed something, Bass was gone...

Bass was, in reality, on the otherside of the planet, having just woken up himself. "Whoa. That was some fucking joyride." Bass said sarcasticlly, "When I see Blues again I'm gonna Rapid-Fire his face off!" Bass looked around, taking in the details of the area. "Not a bad place." He noted. "Maybe I'll be able to find some old peices of junk to tear apart!" Bass dashed off laughing manacilly; completley unaware of someone watching from the shadows.  
"Why does he seem familier...?" The shadowy figure thought before drawing a Green Saber, "Either way, I can't let him put the city under threat, there's enough Maverick's already..."

Can anyone guess who that other guy is? Huh? Can you? Huh? Yes I know the answer is obvious 


	3. Protoman spies X

Disclaimer: Capcom ownes Megaman. If I owned the blue bomber Megaman X6 would never have happened.

Protoman was still confused about where he was. He was also worried about the trouble Bass could be causing elsewhere. "Just where am I anyway?" He thought to himself. He dropped down his Proto-Coil & lept on it to reach the top branch of a tall tree to get a better view. Protoman sighed & looked across the land, only half paying attention to his surrondings. "Those winds..." He thought, "That explosion. Are they connected?" Protoman looked down & nearly fell out of the tree. Unless he was mistaken... He'd just seen his little "brother" Megaman. "Hmm..." Protoman rubbed a hand on his chin. "That does look like Rock. There's a few differences though." Protoman climbed down the tree being careful not to make a sound then quickly dived into some bushes. He crept around so he could see the front of the Megaman Look-A-Like & almost let out a gasp of suprise.  
"Impossible" He thought to himself, "He hasn't been released yet!"  
Protoman was thinking about the robot Dr. Light was working on everytime he visited the lab, a robot that looked like an upgraded version of Megaman, dubbed, Megaman X. The red prototype needed to work out was going on. So the best option was to secretly tail X.

Bass was still touring the city, "It's strange." He thought, "Normally people freak out upon seeing me, but these people act as though I'm just an everyday Robot. Which I'm not." Bass sighed then just blasted some rapid fire shots into the air to relieve some boredom.  
The Red Robot with the Ponytail hair was still tailing Bass at this point, upon seeing Bass's ability to fire in a direction other than a straight line & his rapid fire made the Robot think. "Why does this Reploid remind me of Axl...?" He thought. Suddenly a beeping sound in his ear snapped the bot out of his thoughts. He flicked his conumicator on & growled slightly, "Not now X!"  
"Sorry Zero." The voice on the other end repilied, "Didn't know you were doing something important."  
Zero sighed, Damn straight X, Damn straight. "I'm tracking a Reploid, I couldn't get any data on him; so I think he's a Maverick."  
"Is there any need to jump to conclusions Zero?"  
"Just doing my job X. Although something about this one makes some old data pop up in my mind. I swear I've seen him before somewhere."  
"Either that or you have a few wires loose Zero."  
X laughed at his own joke but Zero frowned, "Did I mention he has abilites like Axl does?"  
X shut up at this, "Like Axl?"  
"Yes. He can rapid fire & isn't limited to firing in a straight line."  
"Hmm..."  
"Catch ya later X." Zero hung up & looked up.  
Straight into the barrel of Bass's Forte-Buster...

Cliffhanger! =-) 


	4. Bass & Zero

Sorry for the long haitus guys. Had some internet troubles.  
Disclaimer: Capcom owns the Megaman franchise & I own a little Sonic figure. Wait... What?

The scene was frozen for a few seconds while Zero & Bass were busy trying to figure out what was happening. Eventully Bass fired his Forte-Buster without warning & scoring a Charged Super Shot on Zero. But much to his suprise, the red robot barely flinched. "The Heck!" Bass growled, "That should have torn right through you!"  
Zero raised an eyebrow, he was dealing with a lunatic here, with a sigh he stepped forwards. "Look." He said, I don't know who you are, but just come quietly & we can sort things out."  
Bass responded by blasting several rapid fire shots at Zero, mangaging to make the latter stumble slightly. "Come quietly?" Bass sneered, "Since when did I, the most powerful robot there is, come quietly? You've got some nerve p- OW!" Bass had yelped due to the fact that he'd just been slashed in the leg by a glowing green saber.  
Zero straighted up, "Can't be very powerful if a Z-Saber slash to the leg hurts." He pointed out.  
Bass kneeled down to cover his wound while frowning at Zero, "That was a cheap shot! That's all! I just wasn't ready!" He protested, suddenly a thought occured to him. _"This robot looks like that one my Old-Man's working on. Did he release him ahead of time?"_ Bass pondered this thought so hard he hardley noticed Zero snapping something on to him to lock his arms together.  
While he was securing Bass's handcuffs Zero was also racking his brains trying to figure out why this stanger looked so familar to him. Flashbacks came from all directions but Zero wasn't sure which was true. His tempers were raising, fast.

The sound of a whistle cut the silence that resided over the old run down villiage of Khanto. A red beam of lighted materilized in the sky & hit the floor, forming into Protoman. He'd been exploring for half an hour & he wasn't any the wiser of his location on Earth, for some reason the Teleporter built into his Blues-Shield refused to set him down in Doctor Light's Labatory.  
"Guess I'm stuck for a while." He muttered to himself; he looked up & found himself staring into the face of a familiar figure...


	5. Man, Protoman

Sorry for the long delay people. Buisness stuff have been popping up from all directions & I've never had the motivation to continue. Anyway, I do now. So let's go.  
DISCLAIMER: Capcom ownes the Megaman series. I own... Umm... I don't know.

Protoman was looking directly at his "younger brother", Megaman X. This caused the red robot to jump back in shock.  
"Sorry," X instanlty said, "Didn't been to give you a heart attack."  
"It's... It's alright." Protoman said, waiting for his slightly unstable core to settle down again. In his mind he was busy thinking, "How is X out, this doesn't make sense!"  
X looked at Protoman with intrest, "I've never seen you around, recently built?" The former asked.  
Protoman shook his head, "No." He repiled, he picked up his shield, which had fallen off when he jumped.  
"When were you activated?" X asked with intrest.  
"The 2nd of June 200X." Protoman answered.  
X's jaw dropped, "But that was," X paused for a second to calcuate the gap between Protoman's activation date & the current date, "145 years, 6 months & 4 days!" He exclaimed.  
Now it was Protoman's turn to be shocked, "What!" He exclaimed, "Are you saying I've been shot forward in time!"  
X shrugged, "You don't seem to know where you're going or anything like that, so most likley yes. What was the last thing you were doing before you came here?" X asked, he was curious of what had brought this robot to the 22nd century.  
"I was fighting with another ro-" Protoman started to reply before cutting himself off. He'd completely forgotten about Bass!  
"Another robot?" X finished Protoman's sentence for him.  
"Yes, & I have to find him!" Protoman answered, "Can you help? Bass is a monster."  
X looked slightly confused, "But how can you be sure he's here?" X asked.  
"When I was brought here I was caught in an explosion, & Bass was caught in it too." Protoman answered.  
"Hmm... Okay then." X said, "Just follow me, we'll dicuss more when we get to the Maverick Hunter base."  
"The what?" Protoman asked.  
"I'll explain later." X replied.  
Protoman sighed, "Fine."  
"Cool. Oh & what's your name anyway?" X asked.  
"The name's Man, Protoman." Protoman said, quoting & modifiying a line from a movie he once watched.

***  
& that's Chapter 5, sorry about the delay & the amount of talking.  
Oh & if you wonder why Protoman has watched James Bond it was because Roll conviniced him to have some family time. 


	6. Protoman & Zero don't mix

Chapter 6, here we finally see Axl for the first time & Protoman doesn't take too kindly to Zero.  
DISCLAIMER: Capcom owns Megaman & own this little bomb. Wait... WHAT THE FU- *BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM*

Protoman looked around the area. "Nice place you have here X..." He noted.  
X smiled slightly, "Well as Maverick Hunters we need the most advance equipment to protect Humans."  
"Good to see you back in one piece X." A voice said from the other side of the room.  
Protoman looked up & his expression changed to shock, A red robot with Blonde hair, it was that creation Wily had been fanticing over! Protoman whipped out his Blues-Buster & pointed it at Zero.  
Now it was Zero's turn to look shocked, he wasn't expecting an arm cannon shoved into his face, Zero's look soon became straight again & he took a combat stance, drawing his Z-Saber at the same time. "Forget to handcuff him, X?" Zero asked.  
X looked between the Robot Master & the Reploid. "Stop it you two!"  
Zero & Protoman turned to look at X.  
"Zero he's not a Maverick." X said to Zero before turning to Protoman & saying, "Protoman, he's an ally."  
Both the red robots glared at one another before lowering their weapons.  
"Good." X sighed with relief, "Was worried a fight was going to happen." He turned to Zero, "Zero could you go fetch Axl & Maverick 951 for me?" He asked.  
Zero nodded & glared at Protoman one last time before turning & heading off downstairs.

Bass sat in his cell thinking, he needed to peice together what was & happening, & block out this metallic moron's chattering.  
Axl, a prototype New-Generation Reploid, had been assigned to watch over Bass because of the way the latter seemed unstable. The reploid was saying random stuff to pass the time until X returned.  
"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Bass shouted angrily, if his Forte-Buster hadn't been tied to his hand behind his back he would have blasted the bucket of bolts in the face at point blank range.  
Axl stopped his random chatter to glance at Bass, he'd never unstand the way Maverick's worked.  
"Having trouble with the guest Axl?" A voice said.  
Axl looked up & spotted Zero stood on the bottom step leading back up to the Hunter Base. "No it's fine Zero." Axl answered, "X back yet?"  
Zero nodded, "He brought a guest of his own too."  
Axl gave a quizzical look, if X had captured a Maverick as well he'd have brought the Maverick to the cells. "What should we do with him?" Axl guestered toward Bass.  
"I have a NAME you know." Bass said.  
"Well sorry BA-SS" Axl said sarcasticly, mispronucing Bass's name on purpose.  
Zero frowned slightly, "Bring him." He turned to leave before stopping & adding, "& try to avoid killing each other."  
Axl rolled his eyes before unlocking Bass's cell & grabbing the chain tied to his arm & leading him upstairs.

A/N:  
Originally Bass's section & Protoman's Section were the other way around. I swapped them due to Protoman's taking place just before Bass's. 


End file.
